


Candles

by SayGingi



Series: Falling [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Candles, Canon Compliant, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGingi/pseuds/SayGingi
Summary: Giwook still tries to make Dongmyeong fall in love with him and the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, right?But the problem is, that Giwook can't cook
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: Falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and I wrote this in my phone.  
> While inserting the text into ao3 it destroyed some of the formation, I hope it's not to bad 😓
> 
> I hope you have still fun reading this 🌸
> 
> Thanks to Robin for the 'the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach' idea. I actually had this story planned completely different but the fluff got me to change it 😂

It had been one month since Giwook realized his feelings for Dongmyeong. A month since Giwook couldn’t stop dream about his best friend. A month since he tried to win over the other heart. The only one who knew about his feelings at that moment was Yonghoon, the older completely supporting the youngers attempts. Yonghoon made it his mission to help his favorite dongsaeng to find love.

“Why don’t you make Dongmyeong some food?” Yonghoon asked while he looked at the maknae. Both were the only ones in their dorm, while the other three member were grocery shopping.

“What do you mean hyung?” Giwook put down his Nintendo and looked at the older skeptically.

The leader sat down beside Giwook and looked at him. “Everyone says that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, right? So why not try it?”

And Giwook thought that his hyung must be right. Dongmyeong was a picky eater but that didn’t meant that the older didn’t like to eat.

There was just one problem.

Giwook was never good at cooking, he once burned an egg to a degree where they needed to throw away the pan. But you would do anything for love, right? So Giwook went into the kitchen and took out kimchi, bacon, enoki mushrooms, eggs, garlic and sesame oil. He cooked the bacon with garlic, added the enoki mushrooms and the rice. While Giwook stirred the rice he started to think about Dongmyeong again. He thought the older would probably look amazing in an apron. The older already looks amazing but in an apron, just an apron…

Giwook hoped he would someday be able to see that view. Dongmyeong cooking with just an apron, and then getting bend over the kitchen counter when…

“Giwook! Giwook the rice!” Giwook snapped out of it and looked at the pan. Something definitely smelled not right. Yonghoon pushed Giwook to the side and took the pan off the stove. The two member looked at the food, and at least half of it still looked edible.

“What where you even doing?” Yonghoon asked while he went to open the window.

“You said I should cook something for Dongmyeong, so I made kimchi friend rice.” The younger answered. At that, the older looked up confused and raised an eyebrow. “What? Why do you look like that hyung?”

“Well… I thought that for kimchi fried rice you would need, well…kimchi.” Giwook was confused. What did the older mean, he took the kimchi out and…

“Noooooo, I forgot to put the kimchi in.” The maknae collapsed on the floor with a sigh. “How can I make kimchi fried rice but forget the kimchi.” He whined.

“See it positive Giwook, at least you did not forget to put the rice in.” The older laughed while patting the maknaes head.

“You’re not helpful hyung.” Giwook felt so stupid. He wanted to make the perfect meal for Dongmyeong and now he had burned kimchi fried rice, without kimchi, in front of him. “Dongmyeong will think that I’m stupid.”

That’s when the two heard the door open and how the other member announced their arrival. “We are back, wait why does it smell like burned food in here” Harin asked while he came into the living room, the others right behind him.

“Nothing, I just tried to cook something and forget to look after it.” Giwook said ashamed.

Harin laughed. “Giwook, when you are cooking then you should think about cooking and not about music.” The maknae laughed nervously. Yeah, he totally thought about music and not about his best friend bent over the kitchen counter while he was pounding into the older. Totally not.

“But that seems like it’s not enough for five people, Giwook.” Hyungu questioned while he looked at the food. Giwook thought about how he could explain that, he didn’t thought about the other member when he cooked.

Before Giwook could even answer, Yonghoon already took over. “That, my dear Hyungu, is because I told Giwook that the hyung line would go out today.”

Now the other three looked confused, and Harin asked what probably all three thought. “Why would we go out hyung? We already said this morning that we all would watch a movie tonight.”

Well, Yonghoon was screwed. They never broke their movie night. The oldest needed to think about an excuse and that before the others would start questioning him even more. “Well… Ähm…You know, Youngjo…. Right, Youngjo called a few minutes ago and asked if we would like to join their hyung line night out. We hadn’t time to do something together for a long time so I said yes.”

Giwook was relieved, what his hyung said was true, the hyungs hadn’t had a night out for a long time. The others would probably not say anyt… “But Dongju told me that they would also have a movie night today. I wonder if they had a fight, I should ask him.” Giwook knew they where screwed. How could he forget that the twins would always tell each other what happened over the day. He needed to think about an answer fast or their whole cover would blow up.

“Ah Dongmyeong wait. Yonghoon and I will go to their dorm to ask if the night out still stands, ok? While we do that you three can make yourself ready for the night out and a night in front of the tv.” Giwook said nervously. The others still looked confused but agreed, so the maknae dragged his leader out of the dorm with him.

When the two closed the door behind them they started to panic and run to Oneus door to knock. The door opened and Seoho stood in front of them. “Seoho hyung, we need your help.”

“Äh ok, Come in.” before the vocalist could even end the sentence the two Onewe member already made their way in the other groups living room, where they were looked at confused.

“Youngjo, Seoho, Geonhak, would it be possible for you three to come to a night out with Harin, Hyungu and me today? I know it’s sudden but we kinda have a little romance emergency in our dorm and...aah” Giwook hit the older before he could continue, but maybe that was even more suspicious. The maknae only realized that when he heard Keonhee gasping.

“Omg, Giwook wants to be alone with Dongmyeong. You three will totally go out with the others! Don’t worry Giwook we have your back.” Keonhee smiled, the older looked way too happy about it for Giwooks liking.

“Hyung please don’t misunderstand this” Giwook tried to explain, but he didn’t had a chance, everyone in this room knew what was going on and Giwook did not like that. 

“What is there to misunderstand Giwook? You want to bang my brother.” Everyone looked at Dongju shocked. “What? Do y’all really think I’m blind or anything? I know what’s going on around me, and I saw enough of Giwooks crushes, to know when he falls too deep again. Watch 'Anastasia' with him, he likes the movie and the villain freaks him out, so you two can cuddle.”

“Ok…we will help you. But hyung, you will pay.” Youngjo said. They then kicked the two band member out of their dorm to get ready for the sudden emergency night out.

At their own dorm Harin and Hyungu sat on the couch. When Giwook and Yonghoon came in, they got looked at curiously. So Yonghoon started to tell them what they talked about with the others. Well, at least the version that would help their story to sound more believable. “Dongju said that everything is alright, when he said that they have a movie night he meant the maknae line. Youngjo and the others are getting ready at the moment but we can already go and wait for them outside.”

With that Yonghoon ushered Harin and Hyungu out of the dorm so that Giwook was left alone in the living room. He could hear the shower, so Dongmyeong was probably still in it. The water dripping down Dongmyeongs body until…

NO Giwook needed to concentrate! But the thoughts about his best friend didn’t left his head. The thoughts about the older in the shower, on his knees in front of Giwook, taking the others…

Giwook got brought back into reality by the sound of his phone.

  
**Dongju**

**Fluffy blanket, a big hoodie, some chocolate and candles.**  
**You can thank me later**

  
The young really loved Dongju at that moment. He would have never thought about these things by himself. Giwook run around the dorm to pick all these things up before the older would finish his shower. He found a yellow really fluffy blanket and a big hoodie which Giwook lied down on the couch, and the chocolate on the table. After a short search Giwook took out wisteria and jasmine scented candles, that scent is said to be romantic. Maybe Dongmyeong would know that, because Giwook had no idea that something like a 'romantic scent' actually exists.

After another five minutes of waiting Dongmyeong finally came out of the bathroom. The maknae wondered what the older did in there for so long. “Giwook? Why are you suddenly blushing so much?” Dongmyeong asked while he came near the younger.

“Ah, it’s nothing Dongmyeong. I already put the Anastasia movie in and placed the kimchi fried rice on the table, with a few candles so we could see. I also took out a hoodie for you and a blanket so that we wouldn’t be freezing during the movie.” Giwook words became more of a whisper at the end when he saw Dongmyeongs smile becoming bigger. He was so fucking whipped.

“Aww, thank you Giwook, come let’s finally sit down. I want to start watching the movie and eat.” Dongmyeong took the youngers hand and dragged the rapper to the couch. “You even took out my favorite chocolate Giwook! Whaaaa, I love you so much.” 

Giwook was so happy that they already turned off the lights so that the older couldn’t see him furiously blushing. Dongmyeong would really be his death someday.

The two of them ate in silence, what was mostly caused by the fact that Dongmyeong was watching the movie and Giwook was watching Dongmyeong. After they finished their food, which was actually not that bad, they started cuddling. Giwook laid down on his side while Dongmyeongs head laid against the youngers chest, both covered with the blanket and Giwooks arm’s around Dongmyeong so the older 'wouldn't fall down'. Giwook liked this, his nose buried in the olders hair while Dongmyeong played with his fingers.

“You should apply some hand cream Giwook.” Dongmyeong whispered after a while. Giwook hummed.

“Do you say my hands are ugly?” The maknae tried to sound hurt but Dongmyeong just laughed.

“How can your hands look ugly when they’re attached to such an good looking body.” Giwook would have probably blushed at that statement, but he felt tired so he only whispered a thanks.

They continued to watch the movie and even after it was finished they just laid there. It was silent so Giwook had time to think about what happened the last days. At some point the maknae was worried that he was only sexually attacked to the older, but that changed after tonight. He loved to hold the smaller in his arms, he was completely calm and relaxed. He wanted to hold Dongmyeong more often like that, he wanted to love the singer in a romantic way.

That’s when Dongmyeong started moving. Giwook groaned, and Dongmyeong snickered at that. “The hyungs will be back soon, I will go to bed. Please don’t stay on the couch for too long ok?”

Giwook hummed.

“And Giwook?” Giwook looked up. “Thank you for today, it was a really beautiful night.”

Dongmyeong leaned down and kissed Giwooks cheek before running in his room, leaving a startled maknae behind.

And while Giwook had a mental breakdown in the living room, wondering if he really just got kissed by his crush or if the hyungs put some drugs in that candles, Dongmyeong stood in his room holding his hands over his beating heart.

Giwook couldn’t decided who to thank more, Dongju or those goddamn candles.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of my 'Falling' series. When you have some ideas how Giwook couldn't make Dongmyeong fall in love with him then write it down and I try to use it for a story 🌸
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked it 🌖🌸


End file.
